Project Summary/Abstract The Administrative Core (AC001) performs the centralized administrative functions for all 4 Research Projects (P001-P004) and the Pilot Project Core (C003). It also coordinates the activities of the Resource Cores (C001 and C002), and the Information Dissemination Core (C004). Scientific oversight is provided by the Program Advisory Board (known since its inception as the Scientific Advisory Board or SAB, within our Center), and executive decisions regarding PARC activities are made by the Steering Committee. The Steering Committee will set and continuously evaluate progress toward general scientific research directions, and will oversee quality control mechanisms in all areas of Center activity. For example, oversight also will be provided for targets proposed for validation and for new methods proposed for development by the Validation Core (C001). It will oversee genomics, bioinformatics and data sharing, biostatistical analyses, and training and educational enrichment and outreach activities. It will coordinate discussions among core/project PIs to facilitate hypothesis and data sharing, and direction changes if needed, based on cumulative data. There are two lines of administrative responsibility within the Administrative Core. The general administrative coordination of all Center activities and the Center's budget will be supervised by Dr. Phillips, the Center Director. The coordination of and future planning for scientific directions will be supervised by Dr. Hitzemann, the Scientific Director, with input from Dr. Phillips' and the rest of the Steering Committee. Dr. Hitzemann will act as Director in Dr. Phillips' absence. Advice will be sought from Dr. John Crabbe, who was the Center Director from 1996- 2013, to obtain confirmation of planned significant changes in action or direction to be taken or to hear his suggestions for another course of action, based on his experience. Drs. Phillips and Hitzemann have acted as a team to oversee the Center for the past year, with no significant issues, but it is a substantial strength to have Dr. Crabbe as an experienced advisor.